Ouran highschool Christmas
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: The Ouran highschool host club will be holding there annual christmas party however this time it will be open to everyone even those who do not even go to Ouran academy. Infact a special celebrity guest will be attending the christmas party. Crossover with brothers conflict. You do NOT need to have watched it to read this fanfic! The main anime is Ouran highschool host club! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Commoner's Christmas party

**Me: Hey mina I'm Anime in Love FOREVER! I hope you like this short Ouran highschool host club christmas story I wrote for you! Sorry if it sucks!**

* * *

It was a wonderful snowy day and Haruhi had just arrived at Ouran Academy. She was wearing a smart black tuxedo provided by the host club which gave her even more of a dept to pay than she already had. She opened the door to the music room that was never used and found the host club all dressed up in fancy tuxedos or suits.

Sparkles appeared in Tamaki's eyes as he saw Haruhi walk in wearing her Tuxedo. "Haruhi! You look so cute even when you're wearing men's cloths!" Tamaki cheered happily. Hikaru shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Eh...I still think she'd look cuter wearing a dress." He said obviously disappointed by Haruhi's appearance. "Well I don't care what you think. Besides I'm a host and all the girls coming here think I'm a boy." Haruhi pointed out.

Just then a huge grin appeared on Tamaki's face and he began to laugh like crazy. All the host club members sweat dropped. "What's so funny Senpai?" Haruhi asked questionably. "I'm just excited about this year's Christmas party." Tamaki chuckled happily. Again Haruhi sweat dropped. "But don't we have the same party every year? " Haruhi asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he approached Haruhi. "Actually this year Tamaki has planned a very different yet unusual idea in my opinion for the party." Kyoya explained. Tamaki nodded. "Ah yes this year's party was dedicated to the poor especially for you Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi although being rather grateful for Tamaki's party plan tried not to seem offended for being called 'poor'. "What exactly do you have planned for this 'poor' people's party Senpai?" Haruhi asked. "This year I have made the party open to everyone including people who do not go to Ouran academy! Not only that but I hired a famous Japanese singer just for the occasion! Imagine how happy all those poor people will be! They've probably never even been to a concert or party like this before!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched at Tamaki's over excited remark. _'Stop being so over dramatic senpai we're not that poor...'_ Haruhi thought irratatedly. "Who exactly is this so called 'celebrity' that's coming for the host club's christmas party?" She asked.

Tamaki put his hand on his chin as he began to think. "Um...well that is...uh? I don't know! But Kyoya has everything sorted out don't you Kyoya!" Tamaki Cheered. Kyoya nodded. "That is correct and he should be arriving very soon." Kyoya answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mori went to the door to open it.

It was time for the party to begin...


	2. Chapter 2: Guests are starting to arrive

Everything was set up for the party and hundreds of girls had come to see the host club. "Wow Honey senpai you look super adorable in your suit!" A bunch of girls said with sparkles in their eyes. "Wow I had never realised that anyone could look this amazing in a tuxedo until I met you Kyoya!" Another bunch of girls squealed, jumping up and down.

Everyone was happy and enjoying the party but more and more guests had seemed to come flooding into the music room.

Then the doors were opened to reveal a bunch of squealing girls rushing into the club. Non of them were students of Ouran Academy. One certain girl with aurburn coloured hair entered the room. She had a group of guys all swarming around her protectively.

The girl aproached the host club boys with a cute smile on her face. "Umm...excuse me my name's Ema Hinata. Is this the host club?" She asked politely. Tamaki gave her his princely smile and held her chin. "Why yes princess I hope you enjoy the party." He said charmingly. Ema blushed in response as reply while the group of men around her all glared at him.

"Wow...you sure have a lot of fanboys here Ema." Hikaru stated with a sweatdrop. This statement caused Ema to turn a bright shade of pink and she began shaking her head vigorously. "O...oh no...it's not like that! Th...these guys are all my stepbrothers! They just didn't seem to like the idea of me going to a christmas party hosted by a bunch of rich guys." She explained while scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Honey trembled, his eyes grew watery and he hugged his precious Usa-chan closely. "Waa! Takashi! That girl's brothers are scary!" Honey sobbed. Ema giggled slightly and patted Honey's head. "Don't worry their perfectly harmless. Besides not all of my brothers are even here so there's no need to worry." She assured. Honey blushed slightly and smiled brightly towards Ema and she smiled back.

Meanwhile the rest of the host club had their jaws completly dropped in shock. "That's not all of you!" Kaoru exclaimed. Haruhi sweated slightly. "H...how many of them are there?" She stuttered. Ema put her hand on her chin in thought trying to count up how many brothers she had altogether. "Umm...I think I probably have...13 brothers altogether." She told them.

At this statement all the host club members were in awe and they all exclaimed,"13!"


	3. Starting today the hosts help everyone

After recovering from their shock from the amount of brothers Ema had they welcomed her and her brothers to the party. However as they entered the club room the hosts noticed the sudden gloomy setting that emminated the area. Everyone seemed so...sad.

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "This gloomy aura may be bad for the host club. Many of the guests here are not students of Ouran Academy and the image this party is setting may drive them to dislike the club and encourage others not to attend it either. This is a pain." He commented.

Tamaki's eyes began to well up and his lip violently began to quiver. "I...I can't stand this! As hosts we need to make sure our guests are happy! Come on men let's make sure everyone enjoys the party!" Tamaki exclaimed in a determined mannor.

All the other hosts just face-palmed and sweatdropped. "Umm...but boss the majority of the _gloomy_ guests here are guys. Aren't us hosts only meant to help girls?" Kaoru pointed out. Tamaki's jaw dropped and he felt himeself begin to cry. "Oh that's right! We're doomed!" He wailed. While most of the other hosts nodded in agreement.

Haruhi just groaned and sighed at the host club's behaviour. "Ok now you guys are just acting sexist. When someone is distressed or hurt we should comfort them no matter what gender they are! Besides the host club has helped guys before why should today be any different? Don't you remember Nekozawa, Takaoji, Kasanoda or Dr Yabu? All _guys_ we have helped." Haruhi told them in a firm voice.

Tears ran down both the eyes of Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers and they all began clapping their hands violently. "That was so true! We're touched!" The three of them exclaimed cheerfully.

At that moment a determined look appeared in Tamaki's eyes and he fissed pumped the air. "That's right! Haruhi's words have inspired me! Hosts get ready for my announcement! As I am going to make a small change to the host club starting now!" He told them.

The hosts stared at the excited Tamaki in curiosity, waiting for just what he was about to say.

"Starting today the hosts will help everyone!"


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting her

Everyone except Hikaru cheered in delight at Tamaki's declaration. Hikaru rolled his eyes and pouted. "I guess helping guys will be fine...it won't be as much fun though." He muttered. Kaoru sighed and playfully punched his brother's shoulder.

"Ok then everyone! I have a mission for all of you! If ever you find someone in distress you will do whatever you can to put a happy smile on their faces!" He ordered. Everyone nodded their heads and did a salute. "Yes sir!" They all exclaimed before going off to find someone in need.

One girl with light brown hair in a bob cut was chatting with her friends and drinking some tea when she dropped her cup and it broke into pieces. Also the steaming hot tea fell on her, burning her sensative skin. "Ow!" She yelped in pain.

Haruhi rushed over to the girl and grabbed a napkin. "Are you ok miss? You aren't hurt or anything are you?" Haruhi asked worriedly. The girl shook her head and kept a soft blush on her cheeks. "Not at all Mr uh.." The girl asked in a questioning mannor. "Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi replied with a warm smile on her face.

"U...uno...it's nice to meet you Haruhi, m...my name's Minami Furikawa." She replied. Haruhi smiled towards her. "Minami...that's a cute name." Haruhi told her. This caused the girl to turn even more pink than she already was and internally squeal.

Haruhi then began to wipe up all the tea that had spilled and pick up all the broken cup pieces. "Let me help you with that." A voice offered. Haruhi looked behind her to find Ema bending down to help her pick up all the broken pieces. "No that's alright. I can do this myself." She assured before picking up the rest of the pieces.

Ema shot Haruhi a gentle smile and Haruhi smiled back at her. Meanwhile Minami stared at the two, bit her lip and had her fists clentched. "U...um...Haruhi do you...enjoy being part of the host club?" She asked, interupting the girls' stare off. Haruhi looked back at the girl and nodded. "Yeah...at first I felt like I was on some kind of loopy rollercoaster ride that would do nothing but give me a headache but as time progressed I learned to enjoy being part of the host club and getting to spend time with all the interesting characters that were a part of it." She explained with a warm smile on her face.

Minami was still blushing slightly as she stared into Haruhi's eyes. "Well enjoy the party Minami. There are refreshments on that table over there and if there's anything you need just find a host and they will help you with anything you need." Haruhi told her with a smile before leaving.

"Umm...H...Haruhi..." Minami stuttered nervously. "Yes?" Haruhi asked curiously. Minami bit her lip and looked away. "N...nothing." She said softly before looking away. "Umm...ok then. Have a good day." Haruhi told her before leaving hand in hand with Ema.

Minami glared daggers towards Ema but said nothing and stared at the ground.  
She sighed before softly whispering,

"Haruhi..."


	5. Chapter 5: Confused feelings

Haruhi walked over to an unusused table and sat on an empty seat while Ema sat on the seat opposite her. "So Ema...I couldn't help but notice how unhappy you look. Why is that?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Ema twiddled her fingers nervously and looked away. "Well that's kind of personal." She told her. " Haruhi smiled towards Ema and gave her a reasurring smile. "Don't worry you can trust me." She told her. Ema smiled slightly. "Well you see what happened is..." Ema began.

MEANWHILE

Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to comfort Azusa and Tsubaki (Two of Ema's brothers) on there love issues. "So from what we've gathered, the two of you along with the rest of your brothers have all fallen in love with the same girl but she love you in the way you love her." Hikaru summed up. "Yup!" Azusa and Tsubaki both said.

"Well believe it or not but the two of us are actually in a similar situation you are in." Hikaru told them. Kaoru nodded. "Yeah...The two of us and pretty much the entire host club all like the same girl. Non of sure are exactly sure how she feels about any of us though and that is one of the main thing that troubles us." Kaoru told them. Hikaru nodded. "Yeah...and the thing is Kaoru and me have always been really close. For a long time we were in our own little world and only ever relied on each other for the problems we faced and we always shared everything we had. However now we have come across something we cannot share. This fact is painful and there is a chance that this girl we like doesn't like either of us. Heck she may not even like any of us hosts and that's why we know heartbreak is inevitable. However if this is the case then we need to try to stay strong and be happy with whatever choice Ha...the girl we like decides. I guess that's the best advice we can give..." Hikaru told them.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru quite shocked and impressed with what he said. "I've never heard you speak so...seriously about anything before." He said softly. Hikaru scratched the back of his head and looked away with an embarresed blush on his face. "Yeah...whatever." He muttered. Kaoru, Azusa and Tsubaki all chuckled at Hikaru's behavior.

With Kyoya...

Renge, Kyoya and Ema's brother Natsume were all sat together. Kyoya was simply writing this down while Renge had her head on Natsume's shoulder and had hearts in her eyes. _'I can't believe I'm sitting with the creator of Uki Doki Memorial!'_ Renge thought to herself dreamily, trying hard to contain the excitement that was seaping from within her.

"So what seems to be the problem that you are facing?" Kyoya asked. Natsume shrugged and looked away. "I am not especially unhappy about anything really. I am a little stressed though. Believe it or not working non stop and trying to win the heart of the girl you like before any of your brothers can get to you is not easy. Heck I have a feeling that she might already even have feelings for one of my brothers." He said in an annoyed town.

Kyoya sighed not really knowing what to say. She was never really an expert when it came to matters of the heart." He thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Well I myself had always considered myself to be in my brothers' shadows. My father is the owner of Otori family buisness. He is quite famous and well known. I am the youngest of my brothers and I know for fact that due to this they would be the most likely airs the Otori family buisiness and therefore would be the ones to gain most of my father's trust and love. That fact had always bugged me. But I learned to always just try my hardest to make my father happy and to try my hardest to think positive and not let those painful feelings ruin my life. Similarly you should try relaxing a bit try not to think too much about you the girl you love to the point that you would be completley stressed. And whatever you do just try to make the girl you like happy and if in the end she does not return your feelings then just try to move on and let the rejection hurt you." He told her.

After his speech Renge and even Kyoya himself couldn't help but have there eyes wide. As Kyoya had never been one to give useful advice unless it benefited him in someway but here he was with the nicest speach he had ever spoken.

Tamaki was tending to the guests and making sure they were happy and Honey and Mori were playing with Ema's other brother Wataru.

With Haruhi

Ema had just finished telling Haruhi about her troubles. Basically multiple different men had all confessed thir feelings for her. She had felt it would be wrong to like them in the way they liked her due to a certain... _situation_ they were in with her and she convinced herself that she did not have any real feelings for the men that had confessed to her but now she was beginning to have some doubts...she wasn't completely sure of the feelings she had for these men and she wasn't sure whom out of the men that had confessed to her that she actually liked.

"Well...honestly the best thing I can really tell you here is...you need to follow your heart. Who is the man that truelly makes you happy and makes your heart flutter more than anyone else. That's how I figured out who the guy I truelly liked was. Also I recommend you put them in some kind if test if you need to. See which one of them truelly looks out for you and loves you most." Haruhi told her.

Ema smiled warmly towards Haruhi and smiled brightly. "Your right and I'll put your test idea into consideration. But Haruhi...you mentioned you liked someone yourself. Have you told her how you feel?" Ema asked her. Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "No I haven't told... _her_ how I feel yet." She told her. "Hmm...I see." Ema replied.

Suddenly a loud baracade of sqealing errupted through the host club. "It seems the celebrity I had hired has arrived." Kyoya muttered before pushing up his glasses.

Ema looked up in surprise at the man that entered the music room.

"Futo..."


	6. Chapter 6: Capture

Everyone was squealing and cheering at the sight of the celebrity that had entered the room. Even Haruhi had her eyes wide. "I...is that Futo Asahima?" Haruhi asked unsure. Ema nodded. "He's another one of my brothers..." Ema said awkwardly. Haruhi's eyes widened. "Your related to Futo Asahima!? Your so lucky..." She muttered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ema stared at Haruhi quite surprised. She didn't know why but it seemed very out of character for Haruhi to be...well someone's fan. Escpecially a fan of a guy. But then it hit her and Ema widened her eyes.

How had she noticed this before? With Haruhi's feminane personality and slight girlish appearance it was obvious. Could it be that Haruhi was...

gay?

Ema blushed slightly at the thought and suddenly started getting perverted imagery in her mind of Haruhi naked with some guy and the two of them were making out. Ema blushed gravely at the thought and she started vigoruously shaking her head to get rid of the thought.

At that moment Futo noticed Ema's completley red face and shot her a playful wink and began to aproach her. "Wow I didn't expect to see you here." He said seductively before cupping her cheeks with his hands.

In shock Ema ended up breaking the glass of juice she didn't even realise she had been holding. "Oh my goodness! I'll be right back!" Ema said surprised before running off to grab a napkin. Haruhi went along with her and began to help her pick up the pieces. "Don't pick up those glass pieces with your bare hands it's dangerous. Here use this napkin to pick the pieces up." Haruhi said in a tentive way.

After cleaning up and throwing away all the broken pieces of the cup Haruhi grabbed two other cups of juice and handed them to Ema and Futo. "Here have some more juice." Futo and Ema took the cups of juice and began to take sips from their cups. Their eyes widened as the taste his their tongues. "Wow that's really good." Ema muttered surprised. "Yeah where did you buy this?" Futo asked impressed.

"Actually," Haruhi said with a slight blush on her cheeks, "The juice is homemade. I made it myself. I was in charge of getting all the food for the party and since I don't have much money I cooked the mojority of the food and drinks myself." She explained.

Both of them had their eyes wide at this. "Where did you learn to cook like that Haruhi?" Ema asked, interested. "Actually my mom passed away when I was very young and me and my dad ended up having to handle everything ourselves. I wanted to help my dad in anyway I could so I started practicing different food recipes and after a while I began a natural cooker." She told them.

"Wow that's really impressive." Ema praised. However Futo stared at Haruhi suspiciously. Haruhi a _guy_ had blushed and even though it isn't that surprising for a guy to cook just something about how Haruhi explained everything seemed very feminine. It didn't make sense. Something very fishy was going on at the host club.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Ema said before running towards the bathroom. As soon as she left Futo smirked slyly towards Haruhi. "You know Haruhi I have to say you look very cute. Almost like...a _girl._ You know if you were one I'd probably go out with you...that is if I didn't have my eyes on someone else." He told her.

Haruhi widened her eyes at his statement and this caused Futo to smirk even wider. "Well...I am 100% a male so you have nothing to worry about." Haruhi told him. "Are you _sure_ about that?" He asked before moving his hand to touch Haruhi's chest to confirm his suspicions. However as his hand touched that area of Haruhi's body a furious Tamaki came running towards them.

"I'm not sure who you are but what right do you think you have to touch my precious daughter's chest?!" He exclaimed angrily. Futo lifted his eyebrow at this statement. "Daughter?" He asked. Tamaki's eyes widened as he realised what he said. "D...daughter!? Oh what I meant to say was son! I apologise!" He stuttered frantically. Futo sweatdropped. "As if calling Haruhi your son is anymore normal? You look way too young to be her father." He stated.

After a while all the guests of the party got seated on a large table. Where a fabulous looking Christmas dinner was placed. Everyone chatted happily for a while until suddenly Haruhi felt herself starting to get dizzy. She touched her head and looked towards the ground. Minami rushed towards Haruhi worredly.

"Oh my Haruhi! Are you? Come with me I have some medicine in my purse I left it in my car ok." She told her. Haruhi nodded and stood up to follow Minami.

Minami lead her to a dark room however in the state Haruhi was in she wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings.

Meanwhile in the music room...

"Where's Ema?" Tsubaki asked in a worried tone. "Last I heard of her she needed to go the bathroom...but that was like two hours ago." Futo said in an equally worried tone. "It seems like one of our guests are missing. I'll go look for her." Tamaki offered. Natsume stood up. "I'll come to." He announced and just like that the two had left the music room.

With Ema...

Ema had went to the bathroom but after entering she heard a slight clicking sound. That's when she noticed that the bathroom door had locked and there were no windows in sight. So for the longest time she helplessly banging on the and calling for help but no one would answer. She'd call someone but she had left her phone in the music room.

With Haruhi...

After a while of being dizzy Haruhi weakly opened her eyes only to find both her hands and legs completly tide up. Not only that but Minami was sitting next to her with her head on her laps. "M...Minami? What's going on? What's the meaning of this?" She exclaimed.

Minami just and laughed and smirked. "Well Haruhi...I just wanted you all to myself and was prepared to do whatever it took to get you." She told her evily."

Haruhi glared at Minami viciously and only one thing remained in her mind.

 _'Please somebody get me out of here.'_


	7. Chapter 7: It's a secret

As Natsume and Tamaki left the clubroom they stared at each other with determined looks. "Let's split up. You go left and I'll go right." Natsume told Tamaki. Tamaki nodded and ran the opposite way of Natsume.

With Haruhi...

"What's wrong with you lady! We've only just met!" Haruhi shouted. Minami just smirked and laughed. "Only just met? Well that's right for you...but I have seen you many times. I had fallen for you the minuet I saw your face and I constantly watched over you from afar. I was aways too shy to enter the host club and request you as a guest though. But after a while I was able to build up my courage and come to the Christmas party. When we spoke I acted like I had never met you before because I wanted a fresh start. I hadn't counted on that _other girl_ to come along and try to steal you away from me. The moment I saw her I knew I had make you mine before _anybody_ could interfer with us and I had to get rid of that pesky girl." She explained.

Other girl? Haruhi thought to herself. Then it hit her. "Ema!? What did you to her where is she?" Haruhi growled. Minami just laughed and stroked her precious Haruhi's head. "Don't worry I haven't done anything to her _yet_ I have just locked her up in the bathroom for now so she wouldn't disturb us." Minami explained.

"Please leave Ema alone! Don't hurt her! I promise I that I don't like her in _that_ way! I mean there is someone I like but it's not her!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Oh? Well then who do you like?" She asked interestedly. Haruhi didn't reply and she quickly. "That's...non of your business." She told her.

Meanwhile with Natsume...

Natsume had been running around Ouran Academy frantically for a while and recieved no sign of Ema at all. That is until he heard the sound of a despirate scream. He recognised the screaming voice...it was Ema.

He began banging on the door violently. "Ema! Are you ok?" He shouted. "Yes it's me!" She replied. "Don't worry I'll get you out of their!" He assured before running back towards the host club.

As soon as he arrived he had a desperate look on his face and sweat was pourind down his face. "Please help! Ema is locked in the bathroom! I'm not sure why!" He told them. At this information the Asuhima brothers that attended the party and the hosts left the room to help Ema. "Wait where's Tama chan?" Honey asked. "We'll look for him after! Right now we should focus on helping Ema!" Natsume told him.

With Tamaki...

Tamaki searched many rooms but could find any site of Ema. Then he noticed a dark room with the door locked her peacked through and noticed a smirking Minami and a tighed up Haruhi. He managed to find a small window to the room. Not big enough for him to fit through but big enough for him to talk through. "Haruhi!"He called.

"What happened!? What did you do Furukawa Minami!?" Tamaki bellowed. "Well I wanted to be the only one to be able to be close to be precious Haruhi so I spiked her drink with pretty strong alcohol and laured her into this room." Minami stated as if it was the mist normal thing in the world. "You witch! When I find a way to get into this room! I'll...I'll!" Tamaki threatened.

Minami could only smirk amused. "You'll what?" You wouldn't really hit a _girl_ would you?" She asked innocently. Tamaki didn't reply to this and just looked away. "That's what I thought. Now do me a favor and leave me and my dearest Haruhi alone." She told him before she connected her lips with Haruhi's.

Tamaki hissed at Minami as she did this. He needed to save Haruhi but first he'd need to find a way to get into that room.

With the others...

"How are we possibly going to get Ema out of there?" Azusa asked nervously. "Yeah I want to save sissy!" Wataru shouted. Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Well I just so happened to have a key for every room in Ouran Academy including the girl's bathroom. So I can get Ema out of there without a problem." He told them.

Everyone stared at his with there jaws dropped. Why hadn't he said anything sooner? Tamaki went towards the door and opened it. As the door opened Ema rushed out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. Every single one of her brothers went to comfort her.

"We're glad your safe and but how'd this happen?" Kaoru asked. "I...I don't know! I had just went to the bathroom and heard a sudden click behind me! Next thing I know I'm trapped in the bathroom!" Ema sobbed. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and raised his eyebrow. "Well the door wouldn't have just locked by itself so most likely someone would have purpously locked you inside." Kyoya explained.

"B...but who would do such a thing?" Ema sobbed. "I bet it was Haruhi. _He_ has been suspicious from the start." Futo told them. At that anger filled all of the hosts but only of them really showed it. "Now listen here mister! Haruhi would never do such a thing!" Hikaru growled and almost punched him in the face however Kaoru held him back before we could.

"Save your arguents for later. We should look for Tamaki. And if you haven't noticed neither Haruhi nor Minami had come back to the club room after Minami went to help her after she became sick." Kyoya told them. Everyone gasped at that. "Well where should we look!" Honey exclaimed in a panicky voice. Takashi stroked his head with a blank face as a means of comfort.

"We had split up and I had told Tamaki to go the opposite way I went! So let's go that way!" Natsume exclaimed. Everyone followed him hurredly.

Meanwhile with Tamaki, Minami and Haruhi...

Tamaki had been staring out the window helplessly for a while now. All that been going on was tht Minami wouldn't stop making out with Haruhi. Not only that but Haruhi was so upset she was reduced tp tears. Tamaki knew Haruhi very well. She was very strong and rarely ever cried. But there she was with tears streaming down her face and that made Tamaki's blood boil to no end.

No one could make the girl he loved cry and get away with it! He wouldn't allow it!

Suddenly he heard a group of voices calling out to him. It was the hosts, the Asuhima brothers and Ema. "You guys! I'm so glad your here! Please help! Haruhi's being held captive by Minami!" He told them with a pleading look on his face. At this all the hosts had dark and angered looks on their faces. Kyoya took out his keys and unlocked the door. Meanwhile Ema hurredly began to call the police.

As they entered the room everyone began to surround Minami and she was left defencless. Meanwhile Hikaru had rushed to Haruhi and began to untie her. He then began to frantically touch her forehead. "Are you alright? Your hurt are you?" He asked her. Haruhi only smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry I'm fine." She assured him.

Futo glared daggers at Minami. "What were you thinking trying to take a girl's love by force!? Believe force won't solve anything! I had once decided to follow the smae route as you. Of course not to as much of an extremity as you but you get my point. That did not help me at all. If you want him to love you then force is not the way to go! Besides would you really be satisfied you had Haruhi but he did not return your feelings?" Futo told her.

Minami looked away and clentched her fists tightly. "I've never seen Futo like this before." Tsubaki whispered. The rest of the brothers nodded in agreement.

Haruhi couldn't help but blush slightly at Futo's statement. She hadn't known him long but all she had seem him was as an annoying pervert. But seeing how serious he had acted just then she had to admit...she was kind of impressed.

"Look Minami I have already told you this once but I like someone else. So the truth of the matter is it wouldn't matter if you kept me captive I would never return your feelings." Haruhi told her. Still Minami wouldn't speak she just let tears escape her eyes.

Just then a group of police men entered the room and prepared to arrest Minami. "No you can't do this let me go!" She exclaimed. But no one would listen and she was dragged away.

Everyone then began to make their ways to the club room to enjoy the rest of the christmas party and chat.

Tamaki and sat on a seat together and chatted together. Then Tamaki decided to mention something that was bugging him for a while. "Earlier...you mentioned that you liked someone. Who was that?" He asked curiously. Haruhi started into Tamaki's eyes and took a deep breath. "Well about that you see," She started.

"That's a secret..."


	8. Chapter 8: The end

A while had passed and everyone was preparing to leave the host club.

"I had a great time today. Merry Christmas and thanks for giving me such a good time." Ema said before bowing towards the host club and leaving. Everyone began leaving and saying their goodbyes.

Then Futo aproached Haruhi with a smirk on his face and his mouth towards her ear. "Man Haruhi making girls fall for you like that even though your a girl yourself shallow. You should be ashamed." He whispered in a playful voice before walking away.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she grew completly stiff as she watched Futo leave the host club. He _knew_ she was a girl! He wouldn't tell anyone would he?

Just then the other hosts noticed her strange behavior and wanted to help her. "What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her. "N...nothing." Haruhi replied. "Haruhi your our dearest friend and we care about you. If something's troubeling you tell us. We're here for you." Kaoru told her.

"Yes and Haru chan it's christmas! You should be happy!" Honey told her. Haruhi smiled and noddes. "I guess your right." She told them. And then all the hosts said one final thing to everyone before leaving...

"Merry Christmas"

The end


End file.
